


It's a cute thing

by Kings_of_Gotham



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 06:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10299269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kings_of_Gotham/pseuds/Kings_of_Gotham
Summary: "If I don't have warm feet I can't get to sleep..." said the dark-haired man, a little embarrassed - it was still difficult to accept having to share the bed with a man, or rather, a complete stranger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Writing for Nygmobblepot Week - Day 2: Fluff  
> Enjoy!

Oswald tossed and curled up, trying to wrap himself in the blanket as best as he could.  
"Cold?" Asked Edward, appeared on the bathroom doorway in his pajama and ready for going to bed after an exhausting day.  
Penguin mumbled something and let the other enter in his own bed, positioning himself beside him and reclaiming a piece of blanket.   
"If I don't have warm feet I can't get to sleep..." said the dark-haired man, a little embarrassed - it was still difficult to accept having to share the bed with a man, or rather, a complete stranger.  
Nygma, who meanwhile had slipped his glasses to rest on the bedside table, smiled.   
"It's a cute thing." He said, making the other blush and, in response, he clicked his tongue and turned around, giving the backside to him.   
Minutes passed, punctuated by the slow ticking of the pendulum, but Penguin still could not find the right heat to relax and giving up to a restful sleep. He just bit his lip and, thinking that the other one was already asleep, he ventured to move the bare and cold feet towards Nygma’s. He sighed pleasured finding them cozy and warm, ready to send that warmth even on his skin.   
He was already taking a less rigid position and a blissful expression on his face when he heard Edward’s voice straight in his ear: "I confirm that's so cute that you do warm up the paws, Mr. Penguin!"   
Fortunately for Oswald the room was in almost complete darkness and Nygma could not see how his pale face became completely red. He tried to get away but the other had wisely stuck his feet in a vise, with the intent to convey even more heat.   
"They’re called feet, you idiot." He corrected him.  
"Good night to you too."


End file.
